fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
Nicktoons Family/Programming
Current Programming Curiousgorge66 Studios *Cartoon Crossover (TV-PG) (February 12th, 2014 - present) *Doctor Who Animated Series (TV-PG) (October 27th, 2013 - present) *Markiplier's Adventures (TV-PG) (November 2014 - present) *Soul Eater Again (TV-14) (2015 - present) *Conception: Children of the Seven Stars (TV-14-DS) (December 23rd, 2015 - present) *Doraemon (2016 series) (January 2016 - present) *Death Note: The Ultimate Death Note (2016 - present) Original series *Nick Family's Cartoon Madness (TV-Y7 - TV-14) (November 24th, 2015 - present) *The Life of David Bowie (TV-PG) (January 21st, 2016 - present) *Zootopia (TV-Y7) (January 23rd, 2016 - present) Nicktoons reruns *Rugrats (TV-Y) (December 30th, 2015 - present) *The Fairly Oddparents (TV-Y7) (January 2016 - present) *Invader Zim (TV-Y7) (January 2016 - present) *El Tigre (TV-Y7) (January 2016 - present) *All Grown Up! (TV-Y7) (January 2016 - present) *ChalkZone (TV-Y7) (2016 - present) *Catscratch (TV-Y7) (2016 - present) *The X's (TV-Y7) (2016 - present) *Planet Sheen (TV-Y7) (2016 - present) *Avatar: The Last Airbender (TV-Y7) (2016 - present) *The Legend of Korra (TV-Y7) (2016 - present) *Hey Arnold! (TV-Y7) (2016 - present) *Oh Yeah! Cartoons (TV-Y7) (2016 - present) *Rocket Power (TV-Y) (2016 - present) *Pelswick (TV-Y) (2016 - present) *Kappa Mikey (TV-Y7) (2016 - present) *Edgar & Ellen (TV-Y7) (2016 - present) Nickelodeon Family reruns *Friendly Competition (TV-PG) (January 2016 - present) First-run acquired programming *Get Blake! (TV-Y7) (2016 - present) RaGE Media reruns *Chaos Adventures (TV-14) (2015 - present) *Mobile Mecha (TV-PG) (2016 - present) EliDigitals reruns *Eli Shmow (TV-14) (2015-present) *Prince Zip (TV-G) (2016 - present) *The Best Guys (TV-PG-LV) (2016 - present) Anime programming *Lucky Star (TV-14-D) (2015-present) *Attack on Titan (TV-14-LV) (2015-present) *Soul Eater (TV-14-V) (2015-present) *Death Note (TV-14-LV) (2015-present) *Danganronpa: The Animation (TV-14-LV) (December 13th, 2015 - present) *Ouran High School Host Club (TV-14) (January 2016 - present) Acquired programming Animated *Markiplier Animated (TV-PG - TV-14-L) (2015-present) *Adventure Time (TV-PG) (December 25th, 2015 - present) *Steven Universe (TV-PG) (December 26th, 2015 - present) *Regular Show (TV-PG) (January 2016 - present) *Sonic Underground (TV-Y7) (2016 - present) *Bobby's World (TV-Y) (2016 - present) *Tiny Toon Adventures (TV-Y7) (2016 - present) *Animaniacs (TV-Y7) (2016 - present) *Star vs. the Forces of Evil (TV-Y7) (December 30th, 2015 - present) *Gravity Falls (TV-Y7) (2016 - present) *Phineas and Ferb (TV-G) (2016 - present) *Dexter's Laboratory (TV-G) (2016 - present) Live-action *Shadowhunters (TV-14) (2016 - present) *The Inspectors (TV-G) (2016 - present) Special Programming *2015 NickFanon Winter Olympics (December 17th - 20th, 2015) Upcoming programming Curiousgorge66 Studios *Fairy and Grown-Up (TV-Y7) (starting 2016) *Luigi's Mansion (TV-Y7) (starting 2016) *Danger Planet (TV-PG) (starting 2016) *Sonic Unleashed (TV-Y7) (starting 2016) *Undertale (TV-PG) (starting 2016) Original series *Magic Toupee (starting 2016) *Criminal Influences (TV-14) (starting 2016) *The Adventures of Ross and Sherry (TV-Y7) (starting 2016) Nickelodeon/Nicktoons reruns Animated *T.U.F.F. Puppy (starting 2016) *Aaahh! Real Monsters (starting 2016) *Three Delivery (starting 2016) *KaBlam! (starting 2016) *Jimmy Neutron (starting 2016) *My Life as a Teenage Robot (starting 2016) *Action League Now! (starting 2016) *The Angry Beavers (starting 2016) *The Mighty B! (starting 2016) *Robot and Monster (starting 2016) *Tak and the Power of Juju (starting 2016) *Doug (Nickelodeon version) (starting 2016) Live-action *Animorphs (starting 2016) Anime programming *Doraemon (1979 & 2005 versions) (TV-Y7) (starting 2016) *Eureka Seven (TV-14) (starting 2016) *Fate/stay night (TV-14-LV) (starting 2016) Repeats of miniseries Animated *Long Live the Royals (TV-PG) (starting 2016) Live-action *Mankind: The Story of All of Us (starting 2016) Acquired programming *Johnny Bravo (TV-Y7) (starting 2016) *The Powerpuff Girls (TV-Y7) (starting 2016) *Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends (TV-Y7) (starting 2016) *Courage the Cowardly Dog (TV-Y7) (starting 2016) *Ed, Edd n Eddy (TV-Y7) (starting 2016) *Clarence (TV-PG) (starting 2016) *My Dad the Rock Star (TV-Y7) (starting 2016) *Ewoks (TV-Y) (starting 2016) *Popples (TV-Y) (starting 2016) *PB&J Otter (TV-Y) (starting 2016) *The Marvelous Misadventures of Flapjack (starting 2016) Former programming Curiousgorge66 Studios Animated *This Show of Gorge (TV-Y7) *Curiousgorge66's Adventures (TV-Y7) *The Adventures of Sector Z (TV-Y7) *The Chronicles of Gorge (TV-Y7) *Historic Kids Next Door (TV-Y7) *Senseis in Denial (TV-14) *Bryce and Greed (TV-PG) *Stressed Robo (TV-PG) *Stressed Chrome (TV-PG) *Nicktropocalypse (TV-PG) *The Alternate Syndicate (TV-PG) *Life After Nicktoons (TV-PG) *Harry Potter (TV-PG) *A Series of Unfortunate Events (TV-PG) *CSI: The Animated Series (TV-14) *NCIS: Virginia (TV-14) *Pottermore (TV-PG) *Cartoon Crossover: Before the Crossover (TV-PG) *Torchwood: The Animated Series (TV-MA) *Pizza Boy (TV-MA) *Holez (TV-MA) *Unnatural School (TV-14) *Danganronpa: Humans vs. Monokumas: The Animation (TV-14-V) *Conception (TV-14-DS) Live-action *Pearlium Life (TV-PG) *The Matthias Show (TV-PG) *Daylight (TV-PG) *Nick Studio 10 (TV-G) Nickelodeon Family reruns Animated *Nick Fanon Journeys (TV-PG) Live-action *Nickelodeon Guts '16 (TV-Y) *Fanon Superheroes (TV-Y7) First-run acquired programming Animated *Inspector Gadget (TV-Y7) *Exchange Student Zero (TV-PG) Live-action *Camp Orange (TV-Y7) *Game On (TV-G) Nickelodeon reruns *See Dad Run (TV-PG) *Figure It Out (both versions) (TV-Y) *Nick Arcade (TV-Y) *Are You Afraid of the Dark? (TV-Y7) *What Would You Do? (TV-Y) *Guts (TV-Y) *Legends of the Hidden Temple (TV-Y) EliDigitals reruns *Forest Bros! (TV-PG) *Nickelodeon Plex (TV-Y7) *Art Class (TV-Y7) XTV reruns *TV-Guy (TV-14) *Kitchen (TV-14-DLV - TV-MA-LSV) *Shark Boy (TV-Y7) *Risky Frizz (TV-Y7-FV - TV-PG-V) *Spooks (TV-MA - TV-MA-LSV) *SpaceWar 101 (TV-PG episodes only) Anime programming *Black Lagoon (TV-MA) *Blue Dragon (TV-Y7) *Pokemon (TV-Y7-FV) *Yu-Gi-Oh! (TV-Y7-FV) *Naruto: Shippuden (TV-14) *D-Frag! (TV-14-L) *Inuyasha (TV-14) *Shugo Chara! (Curiousgorge66 Networks re-dub) (TV-PG-V) *Fairy Tail (TV-14-DSV) *Naruto (TV-14) *Hikaru No Go (TV-14) *Dragon Ball (TV-PG) *Dragon Ball Z (TV-PG) *Beyblade (TV-Y7-FV) *Beyblade V-Force (TV-Y7-FV) *Beyblade G-Revolution (TV-Y7-FV) *Chobits (TV-14) *Bakugan Battle Brawlers (TV-Y7-FV) *Soul Eater Not! (TV-14) *Panty and Stocking with Garterbelt (TV-MA-S) *Puella Magi Madoka Magica (TV-14-LV) *Yo-Kai Watch (TV-Y7-FV) *Dragon Ball GT (TV-PG) *Dragon Ball Z Kai (TV-Y7-FV) Acquired programming Animated *Patches the Zombie (TV-PG-V) *Sugarboy (TV-PG/TV-14) *That Cool Show That Makes No Sense Whatsoever (TV-PG) *SpongeBob: Infection (TV-14) *Robotboy (TV-PG) *Recess (TV-Y) *The Smurfs (TV-G) *Total Drama (TV-PG) *Eddsworld (TV-14) *Clone High USA (TV-14) *Chrome's Show of Chromeyness (TV-PG) Live-action *Ninja Warrior (TV-PG) *Doctor Who (TV-PG) Category:Lists